


Green Light, Red Light

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 3rd: Person A is the only one out of the group to be infected with the deadly virus. They are doomed to quarantine until their dying days, forcing their friends and family to watch him decay into insanity. (I did a twist with this one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light, Red Light

A deadly virus had been terrorizing the country. It was spread via air stream, and 30% of Americans had it. 

Military swarmed into towns, testing everyone they found. Michael and Geoff were fixing to be tested, the others already cleared. Michael went in and got a green light. He sighed with relief, walking out. Turning, he waited for Geoff's green light.

He didn't receive one. No, instead the room lit up with disgusting red. Michael froze as men grabbed Geoff and dragged him away.

"You fucks, leave him alone! Let him go, you fucking assholes! That's my damn boyfriend!"

A man in an army uniform came to Michael and said he could go see him, though they'd be separated by three inches of glass. 

-

He went, of course he went! He saw Geoff pacing around the small room, and knocked on the glass. Geoff shot him a look of sadness and anger, love in between both emotions.

Michael spoke into the mic in front him.  
"Hey, Ramsey."

"What are you doing here, Michael?"

"What does it fucking look like? I'm here to see you!"

Geoff ran a hand across his face, sighing.  
"I don't want you seeing me like this. Helpless, and destined for death. You know, I won't be here forever. Well, I could be, but I won't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they offered me a choice. Death or live behind glass. I chose death."

Michael jumped up, tears forming.  
"You what?! How fucking dare you, Geoff! You can't leave me here to live without you!"

"I can and I will. I love you, Michael, but I will not make us both suffer if I can solve the problem."

A soldier walked in the room with Geoff, a gun in his hand. He gave it to Geoff.

"I'm so sorry, Michael. I love you so much, and I always will. I'll see you soon, okay? Just.. Stay alive for as long as possible."

"Geoff, wait, I-"

A gunshot rang through the air, and Geoff's body fell lifeless to the floor.  
A scream erupted from Michael, crying and yelling, and kicking. He kept punching the glass, as he weep.

"..I love you too, Geoff."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
